minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Grass
Grass block is the block has introduced in first version . A Grass Block is a Basic block that was introduced very early in the game. It uses 3 textures: a gray one for the top which is then tinted to the correct color according to what biome the block is in, one borrowed from the dirt block for the bottom, and an edited dirt texture with grass on the top edge on all of the sides. When covered by snow the side texture is white. On natural maps, grass appears on topmost blocks of dirt with no fluids or opaque solid blocks above them. In mining, grass blocks behave just like dirt - they drop dirt resources and are best dug with a shovel; however, they make a different sound when harvested and take slightly longer to dig up, they also look slightly different from underneath. This can be used to tell when the player is about to break the surface when tunneling upwards. Growth Grass blocks grow spontaneously only during map generation. Afterward, they can only spread from a nearby block. Grass blocks can spread to any immediately adjacent dirt blocks at the same height, including diagonally. It can also spread one level above and as much as three levels below. The grass blocks jumps directly from one block to the other and is not affected by gaps or other blocks being "in the way". In order for a grass block to spread, it must have a light level of 9 or brighter directly above it. Additionally, the dirt block receiving grass must have a light level of at least 4 above it and must not be covered by a block that reduces light by 2 levels or more. This includes any opaque block, as well as lava, water, ice, and some non-opaque blocks that light can't pass through, like slabs and stairs. Grass blocks can grow under all other transparent blocks, like glass, fences, torches, or pistons. Grass blocks spread at random intervals and have an equal chance of spreading to any suitable dirt blocks that are in range. Because grass can spread as much as 3 levels downward, it tends to spread down hills much faster that it spreads up them. Death A Grass Block will die and change to a dirt block after a random time if covered by an opaque block. It can also die if it is covered by water, ice, or any block that does not transmit light, and the light level above the grass block falls below 4. Some blocks, like slabs and stairs, are not opaque but still prevent light from passing through them, so placing these on top of grass blocks will kill it, but only in surrounding darkness. Transparent blocks will not kill grass. For example, in direct sunlight, which is light level 15, grass will die with 4 or more water or ice blocks directly on top of it (assuming it isn't getting any extra light from the sides). In Moonlight, which has a light level of 4, grass will die when covered by a single water or ice block. Tilling a grass block with a hoe will remove the grass and convert it to a Farmland block, which can then revert to a dirt block from excessive foot traffic or time left unplanted, which can then return to grass. Tilling will sometimes drop 1-2 Seeds. Uses * Animals will occasionally spawn on grass blocks that have light level 9 or brighter in the space directly above. This is quite rare and requires that there be few other animals nearby. Most animals are instead created along with the terrain. See the spawn page for details. * Passive mobs tend to wander towards grass blocks. They also wander towards light, but they ignore light over grass blocks and prefer them to any light levels below 10. * Bone meal used on Grass Blocks will grow tall grass and flowers. * Grass blocks can be used to make lawns, gardens or as a shade of green in pixel art that is on the ground. * A growing or dying grass block can be detected by a BUD (Block Update Detector). Therefore, growth and death conditions can be used to create a redstone light sensor. History Grass blocks were the second block in Minecraft, after cobblestone. When first introduced, the grass block had its top side texture on all sides. Later on, the side textures showed a signature 'tuft' of grass overlaying dirt. When biomes were added in the Halloween Update the color of the top of the grass block corresponded to whatever Biome it was in. Attempting to place grass blocks by means of hacking one's inventory in Classic Creative Multiplayer will cause the server to automatically kick the player. Due to Creative mode's lack of dynamic lighting, grass that is in shadow will eventually die and change to dirt. Grass in one's inventory used to have a green colour on all sides of the block. Before the Beta 1.6 update, seeds could be harvested from grass blocks with a hoe. Seeds can now be harvested by destroying tall grass. In Beta 1.9pre5, the top of grass block's and snowy grass block's textures were slightly changed. Trivia *Grass blocks and dirt blocks changing between each other is a very common cause of chunk updates. *Grass blocks were one of the first seen blocks made in Minecraft, seen here. It had the top most face on all sides, resulting in "grass cubes". *A grass block has become the favicon for Minecraft.net and the icon for Minecraft.exe and Minecraft.app. *In Indev, placeable grass blocks were stored in chests for a short time, and when placed, no matter where, the grass would never die. The only way to kill the grass was to mine the block. *In Survival Test mode, sheep would eat grass to regrow wool on their bodies, reverting it to dirt. Often, the grass would regrow just as quickly as sheep would eat it. *Between Alpha 1.2.0 Beta 1.8, Grass block had a different texture when obtained in the inventory (via an Inventory Editor or the /give command) or held by endermen (in the 1.8 Pre-release). The strange inventory texture appeared to have the side face on the top and sides. *As of Beta 1.5, the grass block textures on the top of the sides are the same hue as the grass on top on Fancy mode. *Before the Halloween Update, grass blocks had a bright green top texture since biomes didn't exist at that time. *If the shovel has Silk Touch Enchantment was first introduced, grass placed in the nether was grey, like mycelium *If the building has grass blocks and you didn't checked your world for a long time (presumbly 4 months) the grass blocks will have some kind of vines. (I seen it in Minecraft PE) *In Minecon's goodie-bags, grass, along with creeper, diamond, and the player, were given as foldable decorations. *They are on your inventory if in creative mode, allowing for a more Intresting ground patch. *Sometimes you will see floating grass blocks in your generated world. See also *Grass Gallery 2014-01-02_21.54.11.png|Two floating grass blocks in a generated world. Category:Blocks Category:Plants Category:Environment Category:Natural blocks Category:Blocks That do Not Obey Physics